My guardian ghost
by Lady Nightmare thmda
Summary: Continuación de "La tumba abandonada" (en cuando lo piense mejor les dejo un mejor summary) T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ¡hola :)! No tenía contemplado hacer una continuación, pero Kisaki Yazmin Motou me sugirió hacerlo y mi cerebro comenzó a pensar y ¡taraaann! Termine escribiendo esto n.n espero les guste ;) **

**De una vez aprovecho y contesto los reviews anónimos del otro fic:**

**AnonimusFem: sip, le atinaste es Alexander, pero alguien contesto antes que tu**

**Leydy fan: perfecto! Sí, es Alexander, pero lo repito, alguien más contesto antes que tú. Y, ¿te gustaría yaoi para este fic?**

**Ah, por cierto, quien acertó fue Lewiz Minu. Oye, no me has dicho como quieres el one-shot o.O**

De una tumba sumamente hermosa y cuidada, salió la delgada y elegante figura de una mujer adulta de 30 años, que vestida con un largo y liso vestido blanco miraba curiosa y alegre a su "vecino".

-¿Qué pasa, Alex? ¡Hace décadas que no te visitan y ahora que lo hacen no te pones a brincar de felicidad! ¡No te entiendo! – reclamó sentándose en el pasto con su espalda la lápida detrás suyo, en donde se leía: _Stormfly Watson. 1850-1880. "Dulce y delicada rosa que volvió a la tierra". Recuerdo de su esposo e hijo. _–Por cierto… ¿Qué era tuyo? ¿Cuantas generaciones los separan? – pregunto emocionada.

-No era nada mío – contestó dejando impactada a la pelinegra.

-¿C-cómo? ¿V-viste bien s-sus ojos?

-Sí. Estoico Horrendous*, Olaf Horrendous, Erick Horrendous, Mathias Horrendous, Emil Horrendous… y la lista sigue, y no hay ningún parentesco con los Fury. Parece que en su lado paterno han tenido puros "machos" – comento haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras su cara reflejaba su desagrado – todos a los que logre ver mientras él contemplaba mi tumba eran unos hombres jodidamente robus… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque un paraguas rosa cerrado le golpeó con fuerza.

-_¡Mon Dieu! _¿Qué lenguaje es ese, _mon ami_? ¡Hay niños presentes! – reprendió una flotante mujer de 20 años, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera. Alexander giro la cabeza y noto que si, en efecto, los muertos más jóvenes miraban a la francesa y a él con burla en sus infantiles y transparentes rostros.

-S-señorita Moreau – llamó una pequeña castaña jalando un poco la falda del vestido rosa de la pelinegra – nos va a cantar como cada año, ¿verdad?

-_Oui, oui, ma petite. _Y ya te he dicho que me llames Heather – recordó tocando con su dedo la nariz de la niña juguetonamente.

Pronto, los demás habitantes del panteón se acercaron para ver a quien en vida fue una bailarina y cantante muy querida en su época.

-_El murmullo del amor que en_

_El hermoso río Sena fluirá_

_La transparente sonrisa que_

_A este mundo siempre envuelve_

_Entre más veces te metas conmigo_

_Entonces más te admirare_

La sonrisa coqueta de la ojiverde hizo suspirar a muchos; mientras su hermosa y entonada voz se dejaba escuchar en todo el panteón, bailaba entre las tumbas, ajena a las miradas vivas.

-_Vino en copa, y copa en mano_

_Siempre elegante y romántica_

_Represento la belleza y el amor_

_Y siempre lo hare_

_¡C'est tres bien!_

_Bailara el amor, románticamente_

_Justo frente a tus ojos lo podrás ver_

Stormfly sonrió al sentir un brazo abrazar su cintura juntándola al cuerpo atlético de un hombre. Recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Eret, su marido, por quien apenas tuvo que esperar cinco años. Ambos continuaron viendo a la Moreau, contagiados por el romanticismo de la canción.

-_De belleza siempre hablando estoy_

_¡Sin duda eso es lo que mejor se hacer!_

_Y el mundo llenar, mientras en mis manos_

_Elegantem…_

Pero la canción se vio interrumpida por los gritos de un hombre. Todos se vieron confundidos, nadie gritaba en un camposanto, la gente sabía que no se debía molestar a los muertos, así que… ¿Por qué el grito?

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Dónde andabas?!

-Lo siento papá, es que…

-¡"Es que" nada, Hiccup! ¿¡Por qué no obedeces!?

-Estoico, cálmate. Lo estás asustando.

-¡No me voy a calmar Gobber! Estas castigado un mes, sin televisión ni salir a jugar, ¿entiendes? – cuestionó con voz fría y autoritaria.

La Watson parpadeó sorprendida. Había logrado reconocer una de las tres voces, específicamente la más joven y dulce.

-hey, Alex, ¿ese no es el niño que…? – volteó para ver al pelinegro pero ni siquiera terminó la pregunta puesto que el otro ya no estaba.

Explicaciones:

*Aquí ese es el apellido de Estoico, y el de Valka es Haddock, por si las dudas. Después explicare lo de "los ojos", si es que alguien no lo comprendió.

La canción que canta Heather es de un anime llamado Hetalia, la letra la saque de un fandub, les dejaría el link pero como no se puede les dejo el titulo completo: 【APH】Embrace The Très Bien Moi ლ(= з = )ლ ~ - Nyotalia ver. - (fandub latino) 【nyaoмι wanoмι】

Francés: (cualquier error háganmelo saber)

¡Mon Dieu! - ¡Mi Dios!

Mon ami - Mi amigo, amigo mío

Oui, oui, ma petite - Si, sí, mi pequeña

¡C'est tres bien! - ¡está muy bien! (¿?)

**No quería subir el capítulo aun, pero como me dio bloqueo pues aquí esta T.T Ah, cierto me olvide de decirles, ¿quieren Toothcup o solo amistad? Tengo dos tres contemplada la historia, pero quiero saber que les gustaría, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, ¿ne? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por no haber actualizado, gracias a los que comentaron y… ¡si, esto será Toothcup! :3 **

**Sin más, ¡que empiece el capítulo!**

Alex POV

Rápidamente me escabullí al lugar donde venían los gritos; y solo atine a apretar mis intangibles puños al observar que el pequeño niño que había tenido la amabilidad de darme un obsequio tenía sus ojitos verdees bañados en lágrimas que contenía de una manera inusual a su edad mientras el que había logrado identificar como su… agh, padre prácticamente lo jalaba de su manita hasta la salida del cementerio.

Curve mis labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, hace años (casi siglos) que no asustaba a nadie, y ya era hora de volver a hacerlo, ¿no? Riendo entre dientes los seguí, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo que me hizo pararme en seco. Yo nunca había salido de ahí, solo una vez y eso fue al día siguiente de mi entierro. Ni una vez más. ¿Y estaba a punto de salir por un simple niño más? Un simple niño mas que fue bueno conmigo, corregí mientras reanudaba mi andar con decisión.

-Súbete – ordeno el gordo barbudo soltando la mano de… ¿Cómo lo llamo? ¿Hiccup?

"_Curioso nombre, ¿Qué significara?" _ Pensé mientras veía como se subían al auto. Me encogí de hombros y atravesé la puerta para luego sentarme al lado del castañito, quien tembló un poco, seguramente debido a mi frio espectral. No le di importancia, de todas formas no podía verme.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Ok, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba… un momento, si bien la voz del niño era dulce y chillona, ahora sonaba más… ¿afeminada? Gire mi cabeza lentamente, para encontrarme con el rostro enojado y un poco confundido… de una niña fantasma.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte yo esta vez.

-¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Quién… eres… tú?

Instintivamente la mire a los ojos, pero fue en vano. No puedes ver a los parientes de un muerto. Maldije en mi mente solo haber visto el ojo izquierdo de Hiccup, no el derecho en el que vería su lado materno de la familia, porque claramente esa niña no tenía el apellido Horrendous: pelo negro, no rojo, ojos negros, no grises o avellana, piel pálida y dulces rasgos. Sin duda que no era una Horrendous.

-Yo soy…

-¡Un Pottergaist, ¿verdad?! – Grito la niña escandalizada -¡Aléjate de Hiccup! – dijo comenzando a golpearme, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Y, ¿Qué demonios era un "Pottergaist"?

-hey, hey, ¡detente! – tome las muñecas de sus brazos para detenerla, aunque joven golpeaba fuerte, ¿Cuánto llevaría de muerta? – yo no voy a dañar a Hiccup, ¿sí? Yo… yo quiero ser su amigo - ¿Por qué dije eso? No lo sé, pero eso la tranquilizo un poco – Me llamo Alex Fury, ¿y tú? – cuestione soltándola lentamente.

-Anikka Wakson – contesto. ¿De dónde sacan sus apellidos estos tipos? Esta niña parece que cuando dice su nombre vomita (XD).

-Bien, y… ¿Qué es Hiccup tuyo? Tu err… ¿hijo? ¿Primo? – estaba confundido con eso, sus ropas no parecían ni antiguas ni modernas, eran un simple vestido de tirantes de blanco con flores moradas con un chalequito blanco de botones morados encima, y unas cortas calcetas con moñitos lilas un poco ocultas por sus zapatos negros. Podía ser su prima, por aquello de la edad que aparentaba, pero había muertos que a pesar de haber muerto ancianos aparecían como niños, aunque los motivos variaban.

-Soy su… ¡guardiana! – Me dijo haciendo una pose heroica – o eso me gustaría decir – continuó con tono triste y la cabeza gacha – no puedo cuidarlo todo el tiempo, también debo cuidar a mi papá.

-"No debe tener mucho de muerta si su padre aún vive…" – pensé - ¿Hace cuánto moriste?

-Hace poco menos de un año – respondió luego de contar un rato con sus dedos.

-Eres muy pequeña para hacerla de guardiana, ¿no crees? – acaricie su cabeza, enternecido. Murió muy joven, si todavía no cumple los 5 años de muerta no puede cambiar su apariencia. No tenía que seguir aquí, tenía que cruzar… y dejarnos el dolor a los que no podemos.

-Supongo… pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer si estoy muerta? – Anikka comenzó a sollozar mientras tapaba sus ojos – yo… yo quiero ir con mi mami y mi tía, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué te ata?

-Nada… n-no sé porque… pero no puedo irme.

-"Es como Eret" – me dije mientras la abrazaba, lo cual aproveche cuando ella sin querer desactivo su modo intangible, así que tuve que volverla invisible antes de que Hiccup o su padre la vieran – No… res…pi…res – susurre en su oído. ¿La razón? El castaño miraba en nuestra dirección, quizá su alma infantil aun sentía nuestra presencia, pero aun así no nos veía.

-No…res…pi…ra…mos – contesto la ojinegra imitando mi tono de voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé – rodé los ojos.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de la familia; salimos un rato después que ellos e ingresamos atravesando las paredes, pero me detuve en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿conoces al gordo barbudo? – pregunte. Quizá ella quisiera acompañarme a asustarlo.

-¿a tío Estoico?

En la madre… ¿era su tío? ¿Ahora cómo le hago para asustarlo sin que se interponga?

-si… veras, yo quiero aparecérmele y…

-¿¡Aparecértele!? ¡No! No sé para qué le quieras hacer, pero yo no lo hare – me contesto haciendo un puchero y subiendo las escaleras flotando –voy a ver a Hiccup.

-¿hablas con él?

-no… - bajo la cabeza –si me ve aun aquí, va a querer que me vaya con mamá, ¿y cómo le diré que no puedo?

Suspire. Tenía razón. Camine hasta con ella, le sonreí y la seguí a la habitación del niño. Maldición, que la casa era grande y si no fuera por Anikka ya me habría perdido. En el camino, le conté porque quería asustar a su tío, ella quiso acompañarme entonces pero enseguida pensó mejor las cosas y me dijo que no, ya que seguro la reconocería y le diría a Hiccup. Cuando llegamos al cuarto notamos que el castaño no estaba ahí, así que Anikka me dijo que lo buscaría por la casa mientras yo la esperaba ahí para no perderme.

Me sentí patético, pero obedecí. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer me puse a hojear un cuaderno de dibujo que estaba sobre un escritorio, y no tarde en sorprenderme. ¿Hiccup había dibujado eso? ¿Cómo un niño de 6 años podía dibujar tan bien?

-¿q-quien eres tú?

Mierda.


End file.
